No Longer Invincible
by Sin Like U Mean It
Summary: Just a random story I can up with when I couldn't sleep. It's girlXgirl so if you don't like don't read. : possible T in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

She sat on the edge of her windowsill looking out to the sky like she did so many nights since she had met the girl that kept her mind running nonstop. She took a deep breath, before singing quietly into the midnight air.

"_**I memorized all the words for you  
But if you only knew  
How much that's just not like me  
I wait up late every night  
Just to hear your voice  
But you don't know that's nothing like me**_

You know I wonder how you already figured out  
All these things that I try to hide  
All this time I've been hoping you don't find out  
All these things that I hide on the inside

I can't be held responsible  
This is all so new to me  
Just when I think I'm invincible  
You come and happen to me

I want to make sure everything is perfect for you  
If you only knew  
That's not like me to follow through  
Maybe even give up all these dead end dreams  
Just to be with you  
But you don't know that's nothing like me

Hey yeah I wonder how you already figured out  
All these things that I try to hide  
All this time I've been hoping you don't find out  
All these things that I hide on the inside

I can't be held responsible  
This is all so new to me  
Just when I think I'm invincible  
You come and happen to me

_**Now I'm waking up  
I've finally had enough of this wreck of a lifetime  
I never thought I'd survive it  
Now I'm taking back  
All I gave up for that  
Leave my pain behind  
Wash these stains from my life**_

Just when I thought all was lost  
You came and made it all okay

I can't be held responsible  
This is all so new to me  
Just when I think I'm invincible  
You come and happen to me

I can't be held responsible  
This is all so new to me  
Just when I think I'm invincible  
You come and happen to me

I memorized all the words for you  
If you only knew  
How much that's just not like me". She Sighed a little, running her fingers through her hair.

"You sing really well."She jumped back a little surprised and ended falling off the windowsill landing on her head,her back against the wall. "Oh my gosh Alex are you ok? I didn't mean to scare you." She pushed off the floor sitting up rubbing her head lightly before looking up the other girl dangerously close to her. Her breath was caught in her throat for a moment.

"Um...I'm fine Juliet I just wasn't expecting you."

"I'm sorry but I was walking by and I heard beautiful singing,I had to see who's voice it was." Alex blushed a little before standing up. "Who were you singing that for?" Alex's eyes opened a little more looking back up at the other girl had moved to sit on the windowsill.

"Uh ah...Who says I was singing it for anyone?" Juliet smiled a little more and stood back up walking over to Alex.

"I could tell by the emotion that you put into it." Alex bit her lip a little before looking to the side rubbing the back of her neck. "You must like whoever you sang it for." Juliet's voice became a little quieter as she moved closer to Alex who didn't really notice until she felt her breath on her. She swallowed hard and turned her eyes back to the other girl.

"So who's the lucky someone?"She asked in a whisper watching Alex closely. She opened her mouth a little before blushing a light scarlet, causing Juliet to laugh a little showing her fangs lightly. Alex swallowed hard again her eyes fixated on those fangs. Juliet tilted her head a little. "Speechless? Alex Russo, this is a side I've never seen of you."

"Yeah well I've never felt like this before."She muttered under her breath.

"Like what?"She moved a little closer. She swallowed hard looking between her eyes and her lips.

"Like I'm gonna faint every time you look at me or like my hearts gonna jump out of my chest when I see that fantastic smile." Her voice was barley loud enough to hear but Juliet heard every word of it clear as day.

"When I look at you?"The question came in a sort of surprised tone as she watched Alex closely. All she could do was nod and look away again, the feeling of her heart in her throat coming back again.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_--_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_--_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_--_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_--_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Ok well this here is just an idea another one of those I'm tired as all hell and can't sleep so I'm gonna write situation :). But annnnyway let me know what you think and if I should keep going. The song is Invincible by Crossfade(great band check them out).

~SinLikeUMeanIt


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so I got people asking for more this morning so here's more :)

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Juliet smiled lightly, bringing her hand up to brush a few stray hairs from Alex's face. Her eyes traveled over her face. "What else do I make you feel?" Her voice was soft and calming, Alex looked back at her the corner of her lips curling slightly.

"Like I could just die when you touch me, every hug I wish it lasted forever. You make me feel thing's that I cant even put into word's things that no one else has ever made me feel, no even Dean." She looked straight into Juliet's eyes and she couldn't help but be drawn in, she slowly moved closer.

"And you don't think any of that has to do with the fact that I'm a vampire?" She watched Alex closely.

"No, and even it didn't I wouldn't care cause I know what I'm feeling and I'm loving every minute of it." She whispered her face inches from the young vampires. Juliet smiled and ran her fingers to the back of Alex's neck. She shivered lightly under her cool touch closing her eye's briefly before moving closer again. A slight smirk made it's way across Juliet's lips before she leaned close enough to brush hers against Alex's. Alex slowly leaned into Juliet pressing her lips to hers lightly, slowly wrapping her arms around her waist pulling her into her more kissing her a little harder. Juliet's nails gently dug into the side of Alex's neck,running her tongue along her bottom lip.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

O.K. So still liking it or what? Comment and let me know people Ill gladly keep going just let me know :)

~SinLikeUMeanIt


	3. Chapter 3

Here you all are,more just like you asked for :)

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Alex's lips parted slightly, Juliet's tongue running between them before flicking Alex's tongue with her own. Alex moan quietly in the back of her throat and before she knew it she was left with her mouth still open and her eyes still closed. Juliet smirked a little more looking back at the other girl before moving her hand from her neck replacing it with her lips. Alex jumped a little, her breathing picking up clenching to Juliet's shirt. "Do you trust me Alex?" Her tongue ran along her pulse point slowly causing her eyes to roll in the back of her head and all she could do was nod and lean her head back a little. Her tongue slid back into her mouth before she opened it a little more, her fangs popping out and just as she went to sink them in.

"Ahhhh!!"Alex woke up sitting up in the bed breathing heavy and sweat dripping off of her. She ran a hand through her head closing her eyes. "That's the second time I've had that dream."She muttered to herself running her hands over her eyes before falling back against the bed with a grown. "Why can't I get her out of my head?"

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

HAHAHAHAHA ok I'm sorry but I couldn't help it, I know that it's not a long chapter but it's all I could think of for tonight. I go bed now lol hope you all enjoyed it and there might be more to come if I feel the LOOOOVE lol.

~SinLikeUMeanIt


	4. Chapter 4

Ok so I ended the last chapter with a twist one that I didn't even know was coming tell I wrote it lol so hopefully this chapter will make up for it and sorry it took so long to update I was in Cali visiting some family for a few days and they don't have wireless so my laptop was sadly useless anyway here chapter 4 hope you like it :p

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

She woke up at 6 to her alarm clock buzzing, having to force herself to crawl out of the bed but ended up rolling off onto the floor. "Who's the freakin' genius that made school so early in the morning."She groaned pulling herself up off the floor and into the bathroom to get ready. She emerged from the bathroom with a yawn grabbing her backpack and headed down straits. On the way to school Alex tuned out Justin as usual her mind in other places, like her dream from last night.

'Maybe I should talk to Juliet' She thought before shaking her head. 'Yeah and do what "Hey Juliet I had a dream where we made out and you almost bit into my neck" yeah that's soooo a plan that would work.'

"Alex are you talking to yourself in your head again?" Harper's voice pulled Alex back to reality.

"Huh?" She blinked a few times before turning her attention to Harper.

"I asked if you were talking to yourself again, cause you know you were all spaced out." She made a weird finger gesture.

"Uh yeah I guess I was."

"Well you need to snap back cause were gonna be late for class again." She pulled Alex down the hall into there classroom. The day went by dreadfully slow, slower then usual for Alex but it didn't bother her cause she wasn't really paying any attention in her classes anyway. Shed doodle on her note pad or write J.V.H in different styles and lettering and suck. She was smiling all day which Harper found unusual.

"So who is he?" She leaned against the lockers looking at Alex.

"He who?" She shut her locker after getting her back out of it.

"The guy you like silly."

"What are you talking about Harper?"

"The only other time I've seen you space this much is when you were crushing all over Dean, so there's gotta be someone on your mind."She smiled brightly. Alex just shook her head and headed off home.

"Your nuts Harper." She couldn't help but smile though as she thought about it, she hadn't gone but maybe two seconds during the whole day without thinking about Juliet. She couldn't get the little vampire off her mind and she was starting to like it more and more.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Sorry its so short but here you go chapter 4 and again sorry it took so long

~SinLikeUMeanIt


	5. Chapter 5

I wanted to upload this on Halloween night but my headaches got pretty bad and it was hard to write so sorry it's la but here yeah go, here's chapter 5.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Alex was up in her room getting dressed up for the Halloween party her family was hosting in the sub shop. She pulled back her hear and smiled at herself in the mirror. Then she heard what sounded like something dropping in her bedroom so she went to go look and see what it was, her window was open. "I thought I had shut that."She muttered to herself walking over to close it again.

"What are you supposed to be?" A voice asked quietly next to her ear,there breath tickling her ear lightly. Alex swallowed hard closing her eyes.

"Juliet." She muttered causing the other girl to smile.

"No that would be who I am."She ran her fangs across Alex's neck lightly. "In all my vampiric glory tonight."She smiled a little more watching Alex swallow hard again.

"Is this real this time?" Alex asked quietly, her eyes still closed.

"This time?" Her eyebrow was raised slightly as she pulled back from Alex's neck. Her eyes shot open and she moved quickly turning around to head back to her bathroom.

"Never mind." She said loudly pretending to do her hair.

"No you can't say something like that then say never mind."Juliet turned to face the other girl.

"I don't know what your talking about." She added some more pain to her face to tie in her zombie look. Juliet walked over to the bathroom door, leaning against the door jam.

"Are you afraid to tell me something?"She asked crossing her arms over her chest. She dropped the tool in the sink and turned quickly to face Juliet.

"Your my brother's girlfriend, I shouldn't be day dream about you or wishing I could kiss you every time your in front of me. I shouldn't have wanted so badly to feel your fangs against my skin and your lips on my neck."She threw her hand over her mouth and backed up a little surprised that she had let the words slip out of her mouth. Juliet's mouth dropped a little and she couldn't think of what to say.

"Alex I..."

"I'm sorry Juliet....I have to go."She pushed passed the other girl and ran down the stares out of the house.

"Alex wait."Juliet yelled after her but Alex didn't stop she just kept running. Juliet sighed and jumped out the window trying to find the younger girl.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

I know you don't like it the chapters are so short, but you keeping coming back to read more now doncha. :P anyway here's chapter 5 sorry it's posted a few days later then I wished but it's here.

~SinLikeUMeanIt


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 :)

* * *

Juliet ran after Alex catching up to her pretty fast and when she did she grabbed Alex's wrist in one swift motion, turning her around to face her. "You know you can't just tell me something like that and run off." She said quietly, watching as Alex looked at her slightly shocked. She pulled her hand away from Juliet and turned her back towards her again.

"You should be back at the dance with Justin." Her voice was cracking slightly and a bit shaky like she might cry. The older girl stepped closer to her, there bodies almost touching.

"What if he's the wrong Russo?" She asked in the same tone as before, so close to Alex her breath tickled the back of her ear. She swallowed hard, shaking her head slightly.

"You can't go after Max he's too young, and to Max." She crossed her arms over her chest trying to ignore Juliet's closeness.

"There are three Russo children last time I checked, I think you of all people would know that." She stepped closer again her body pushing against Alex's back slightly, her lips touching the side of Alex's ear lightly. She took a deep breath again trying to ignore the closeness.

"You forget the third ones a girl."She said a little playfully, glancing over to the other girl as best she could.

"No I didn't forget, I'm reminded everyday when I look at her just to remind myself of how truly beautiful she really is." She wrapped her arms around Alex's waist slowly, pulling her against her more. Alex bit her bottom lip a little feeling her heartbeat quickening. Juliet smirked a little moving her lips to gently brush across the skin behind Alex's ear.

"Juliet you can't" Alex mutter trying to pull away a little.

"Why can't I, I know you want me to so don't try and say you don't" She lightly kissed the soft spot on Alex's neck.

"I do but....Justin."She whispered and Juliet froze.

* * *

Hey sorry it took me so long to update. I've been having some personal problems lately but here's another chapter hopefully the next wont take so long.

~SinLikeUMeanIt


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

* * *

Juliet tightened her hold on Alex slightly feeling her stiffen slightly.

"He's a big boy Alex, I think he'll understand."She whispered running one of her thumbs along the small spot of exposed skin between Alex's shirt and jeans. She shivered slightly against the cold touch, moving a little closer to Juliet.

"But he'll think I stole you from him."She whispered, her eyes never leaving the slightly taller girls. Juliet smiled a little, her fangs showing a bit as she shook her head lightly.

"You had me from the moment I saw you, I just didn't know it yet." She ran her thumb along Alex's cheek gently as they turned a light crimson color. She ran her teeth over her lip as she moved even closer, closing whatever distance was between them. Juliet's free arm moved all the way around Alex's waist, pulling their bodies together as she ran her fingers along the back of Alex's neck. They gazed at each other, slowly inching towards one another. Juliet could hear Alex's heart pounding in her chest and smirked a little. "If your heart beats any faster it might just stop." She whispered their lips mire centimeters apart..

"Well if you would hurry up and kiss me already." She finally managed to breath out, half sarcastically. Juliet moved closer, brushing her lips against Alex's. Earning an almost quiet grown from the younger girl before she moved in and lightly pressed her lips to Juliet's. Worry and fear was cleared from both of their minds as the kiss grew more passionate. They knew everything would be perfect, if they just gave it enough time.

THE END :P

* * *

Sorry it took so long I was experiencing some writers block. Here's the end hope you enjoyed it :)

~Sin Like U Mean It


End file.
